Lexic Darkness
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: Pairings: RiverJayne, Gigilo JoeOC. When River tells the crew the honest truth about another project created by the Alliance, what happens when they find her?


A.I./Firefly Crossover:

* * *

Lexi Dark, an old friend of River's, has found 2 lover mechas: Gigilo Jane and Gigilo Joe. Jane and Joe being the only 2 mechas in existence are sought by the Alliance. So, Lexi decides to hire a ship for protection. That ship just happens to be the Serenity. 

"River, explain this again," Mal sighed.

"My friend Lexi, known as the Alliance project Lexic Darkness, has found 2 mechas. Janie and Joe. She's taken them in," River groaned.

"Why does she want to hire us?" Jayne asked.

"Because of me. She has Janie and Joe, but that is not enough. They need somewhere to go, Mal...and Lexi doesn't deserve to be alone," River replied almost sadly.

"We don't have the room, Mei-Mei," Mal said.

"Janie and Joe don't sleep, Mal. They're Mechas...machines. ...androids...robots," River rolled her eyes.

"Oh."Mal was somewhat relieved.

"You would just need a room for Lexi. Since Simon moved in with Kaylee, she could stay there. Joe would probably stay with her...she feels safe with him. Janie would need somewhere to charge herself, but other than that, no problem. Lexi also downloaded Janie with a pilot program and a mechanic program...just in case Kaylee needs any help," River offered.

"What do they look like?" Inara asked.

"Lexi is my size. She has black hair with bright red roots and silver eyes. She's real pretty, but she don't think she is. Joe is Jayne's height, lean build, onyx black hair and amber eyes. Janie is not much shorter that him, but that's only because she wears heels. Her hair is a tasteful purple that ends halfway down, then it's black. And her eyes are blue," River answered.

"What is Lexi like?" Kaylee asked.

"Sweet, adorable, deadly, and afraid. Afraid to live, afraid to love. Lives in fear of the blue hands. Needs friends, needs family, needs me," River answered, staring at the table, "She's always been alone. I had a few episodes in the Academy. They found that Lexi is the only one who wasn't afraid to deal with me. She's my friend...my sister. She helped me...and I wasn't able to help her. I tried to tell Simon that I wanted to go back...to get her, when he saved me. But if I did, she wouldn't have Joe...the Alliance would."

River felt sorry for Lexi.

"Where are they?" Mal asked.

"Jayne's home planet. Staying with his family, actually," River laughed.

Jayne turned 30 shades of pale.

"Don't worry, your mama don't care about Janie and Joe's previous employment," River smiled.

Mal raised his brow.

"What was that, River?" He asked.

"As Lexi would say, 'Robo-Hookers'," She laughed.

Jayne growled.

"Don't worry 'bout your littles, Jayne, Joe's a natural with kids. He loves them to death," River smiled.

"What is 'Littles', Mei-Mei," Simon asked.

"It means little siblings. Like I am to you," River rolled her eyes, giving him the 'you're an idiot' look.

"Oh," Simon thought about the word, "You learned that from Lexi, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. That's not all that I learned from her," River said almost reverently.

"What else?" Mal asked, leaning forward on the table.

"She taught me...Shit..." River stopped in mid sentence.

"Mei-Mei!" Simon scolded.

River stood up.

"I can feel it in the earth...I can feel it in the air..." River said quietly.

"What, Mei-Mei? What can you feel?" Inara asked.

"War is coming. Hell is unleashed. And the Lexic Darkness is the key," She answered.

"How is Lexi the key?" Inara asked.

"The Lexic is key to the undoing of Hell," River replied.

"The key to the undoing of Hell," Inara repeated.

Inara rubbed her head.

"Do you know something, 'Nara?" Mal asked.

"I heard it when I was a little girl, Mal. I know what's happening. Why River is acting this way. She's channeling an ancient Queen," Inara answered.

"The Lexic is the key, child," River nodded to Inara.

"Milady, can you possibly tell us why a genetically engineered government experiment is the Key?" Inara asked.

"Because, child, the blood used to make her is from my kind," She answered.

* * *

(This one has subtle nods to A.I. in the borrowing of Gigilo Joe and Jane, also to Lord Of The Rings in the ability of River to channel Galadriel. Please, don't hate me cause some of my stories are mostly dialogue.) 


End file.
